Don't Forget To Remember
by BellaCullen931
Summary: The 9/11 attacks change the lives of the Cullen family and Tyler Hawkins forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"How many stores, Alice?" I whined to my shopaholic sister and best friend.

Currently, we were in New York's downtown in the umpteenth high-end fashion store, which name I couldn't remember. I was bored and felt like a Christmas tree because Alice found something in every five minutes she wanted me to try on. I looked into a nearby mirror and examined myself.

My long, slightly wavy brown hair flew freely on my back, onto the blue shirt I wore, my golden eyes looked irritated, and I was white as wall, just like any other vampire. I tapped my sneaker-clad feet in impatience as I thought of how out-of-line I felt in the fancy store. I didn't wear any make-up, nor expensive jewelry, just a wooden and a leather bracelet. The first one was old, I used to wear it as a human, and the leather one had our family crest on it.

"I planned only two or three more stores, don't worry. I want to go back to Jasper." Alice sighed.

This statement made me smile. In my sister's life the two most important things were shopping and her husband, Jasper, who was also my brother.

Our family was big and strange . First of all, we were vampires, but we could blend with humans, because we drank animal blood instead of human, and we didn't resemble to the bloodsucking monsters seen in movies or TV shows. In fact, I found them offending. We couldn't turn into bats, and didn't have huge fangs like those ridiculous show vampires. Being on the animal blood diet wasn't easy at all, but it was worth the effort. Back at home we had more one sister and brother, named Rosalie and Emmett, who were a couple, like Alice and Jasper, and the most wonderful parents in the universe, Carlisle and Esme. Although we weren't related to each other, some "real" families could learn from us.

With a sigh, I slowly returned to reality and watched Alice who went to pay for her purchase that meant at least four closet-worthy clothes.

"Can we go now?" I asked eagerly.

I wasn't such a shopping fan like Alice, but today I particularly couldn't wait to get out of the store. I had a strange feeling all day, but Alice (who was a psychic) didn't see anything, so I tried to forget about it.

"Yes, yes, Miss Impatient!" she laughed.

I laughed with her, but my smile froze on my face after she spoke again.

"Are you a girl at all, Bella? I've never seen any female who disliked shopping and fashion and clothes and cosmetics like you do."

I was offended. I didn't _dislike_ shopping (okay, I didn't _love_ it either).

"Thank you very much, I'm 100% positive that I'm a girl, just not as girly as you and Rose." I spat. "Why, what's wrong with it?"

"You will never find a man if you are like this." Alice explained, as if she wanted to explain the alphabet to a six year old.

We were at my least favorite topic. I absolutely didn't miss a man. I loved my family dearly, and this was enough.

"And what if I don't want a man? I don't need one." I grumbled angrily.

"Okay, okay, don't bite my head off." Alice dropped the issue. "Now let's go to Hollister."

She advised, surely trying to cheer me up.

I agreed with her, I liked that store. They had nice clothes in my style and nothing was too expensive, like Alice's designer clothes.

"Let's go." I said as we stepped to the street and I followed Alice in the right direction.

At that moment I didn't know how cruel fate can be and I wouldn't make it to two or three more stores.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight or Remember Me. They simply mesmerized me.

A big thank you to my wonderful beta, anicacullen!

Chapter 2

After we'd bought a few more things at Hollister, I let Alice lead us to our next destination while we chatted happily. I loved the big city and I liked to observe the many different people who could be seen here. As a human, I grew up in Phoenix, AZ, but after my transformation to a vampire, my new family and I always lived in small towns, it was easier.

I followed Alice who was in charge of these shopping sprees. I didn't care about what stores we visited as long as I got to go to the city because of them.

I looked at the sky, thankful for the thin layer of clouds that covered the sun. Sure, it was a myth that we burned under sun, but we couldn't go out to direct sunlight since our rock hard, crystal-like skin reflected the rays and we sparkled blindingly, and we couldn't afford that. It was a nice day without sun, however, especially for the middle of September. But there was something in the air, something I couldn't put my finger on.

I have to admit, without my sister I would get lost in Manhattan, so I gladly went where she wanted to in the Big Apple's downtown. The only landmark I could recognize was the World Trade Center, which was about two streets down.

The streets were busy, full of people who rushed to school or work or wherever they wanted. We turned to Cortland street where Alice wanted to visit a place called Century 21 (according to her, for I never in my life had heard about it before).

I wanted to make a comment on a girl to Alice – she was dressed awfully, that much was clear even with my sense of fashion. But when I looked at her, my breath caught in my throat and I stopped dead in my tracks. Her face was blank, her eyes glassy, looking at things I couldn't imagine, no one could. I knew this face all too well, it meant she was having a vision. _I knew_ _something was going to happen_, a little panicked voice said in my head. I had the feeling that Alice's vision wasn't a nice one. She came back from the vision but still looked like someone who just saw a ghost.

"Alice? What the hell did you see? Alice? Alice! Do you hear me?" I screamed at her, but she didn't need to answer.

I understood her horrified face. Everything happened so quickly. I heard a thunderous _boom_ and a deafening _crash_ and looked at the World Trade Center just in time to see the most terrifying thing in my life. Watching the airplane full with people crashing into the tower also full with people was like watching some kind of sick movie. Completely and utterly unrealistic.

A moment passed and everyone started screaming and crying and running for their lives or to help. I just stood there, my feet rooted to the ground. I wanted to run, as quick as possible, but my other half wanted to do something for those poor people, even though I knew they had no chance. They were all sentenced to death. My superior vampire nose was filled with strong scents, like smoke, dust and blood. There was blood everywhere, so I thanked the heavens that Jasper wasn't there with us. His control was the worst, even though I was younger than him, and the last thing we needed was a bloodthirsty vampire hunting.

A gentle tug on my forearm ripped me out of my reverie.

"Let's go" Alice said.

I knew this all upset her just like me.

"Okay" I whispered, not trusting my own voice.

We were walking down the street side by side, when suddenly a fabulous scent reached me. I just wanted to know who it was.

"I will be right back." I murmured to my confused sister, and took off the in the scent's way.

"What do you think you are going?" she asked icily.

"I want to see something, I will be back" I repeated.

"Are you sure? It's too dangerous" she warned.

"Please, Alice, we are immortals. Besides, I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself"

"But the tower is currently burning down and collapsing and you might get caught in it."

"I won't. See you soon."

With this, I left her and started running, not caring about the human charade. In this chaos, a whole mothership of aliens wouldn't have drawn any one's attention, let alone a single vampire, so nobody cared about me and I didn't care about them. I cared about the scent only, as if I was drawn by magnet. It was my good luck that I could handle blood better than your average 3 years old vampire, maybe because I got pretty sick upon smelling and seeing it as a human. With this thought I arrived to the collapsing World Trade Center and the smell got more and more prominent. I walked where my nose told me, and soon I found the source of the sweetest scent of the world.

The source was, I found out, a young man, about 21-22 years old. He was barely alive, halfway buried under debris, struggling and whimpering with pain, then he went still. He fell unconscious and the sight of him suffering made me forget about the other victims whom I wanted to help so desperately a few moments ago. He made my non-beating heart ache. He was beautiful even on the very edge of death. He was far more tempting than those children who were proclaimed as "idols" on the covers of various magazines. And a thousand times better than many males my family wished I paid attention to throughout the years. Now their dream came true. I paid attention to the guy, the only problem was that he happened to be a human, on top of that, a dying human. Just my luck, I thought bitterly, however I was used to this kind of bad fortune. If something ever came easy to me, I would be surprised.

I fixed my eyes on him as I walked closer, studying his features. He was wearing a torn, bloodstained button-down shirt, which was maybe green plaid once upon a time, and jeans, also covered in blood, a huge cut running up on his right leg, revealing a horrible wound. He had light brown, tousled hair, stuck together with blood. I desperately wanted to see his eyes, but they were shut tight, and there was a good chance they would never reopen. His skin was fair but flushed, covered with a gazillion of cuts and he must not have shaven for at least 2 days, but this didn't make him look like a caveman, it just made him even more lovely and masculine, and I could tell he was a smoker by the faint scent. I found this fact rather odd, usually, smoking people's blood was repulsive and unappetizing to me, but not his. His wasn't affected by it at all.

As I was watching him I didn't feel merely sorry for him. I felt something stronger, as if I had known him for a lifetime or he was my close relative. I wanted him to live, more than anything. Such a handsome young man just couldn't die such a horrific way. It would be wrong. Nobody should die just because some people, some human predators thought they could do anything.

I had to admit, he had an effect on me. He made me forget the other victims (whom I was so very desperate to save two minutes ago). Now I was desperate to save him at any price. He was the only one that mattered, laying there bloody and broken and vulnerable. I should have been surprised with that, but the last thing in my mind was analyzing the issues. Then a sudden idea struck me. I could save his life…

He looked a couple of years older than me (I mean when I was changed), and he was, for goodness' sake, a man, but I felt oddly protective of him. He must live. I knew that he had to be incredibly strong, it was the miracle itself he was still alive after a terrorist attack like this. I wished I had been as strong as him, or at least strong enough to bite him.

I glanced back at him. He became paler. His heartbeat was getting slower. He had seconds at most, if we were lucky enough. I couldn't bear the thought of him dying.

I saw the image clearly with my mind's eye: him, lying there, white as a ghost, motionless, still. Dead. He would never open his eyes again, I would never find out his name, get to know him. Meanwhile, his pulse got dangerously slow. I had to decide. His heart almost stopped beating, his face was so calm as if he hadn't felt any pain. I can't let him pass away, I decided.

I slowly, ever so slowly leaned closer, inhaling his sweet scent. I stopped when our faces were only inches apart. _Concentrate_, I told myself. _You can do it. For him._ I imagined his blood was raspberry syrup, and gathered all my strength and willpower. I moved my lips to his throat. _Now or never_, I thought as I sank my venom-coated, razor-sharp teeth into his flesh.

I had never bitten a human before, so I underestimated the situation. I expected it was going to be hard, but I wasn't prepared for this rage. I drank and drank his blood, without thinking or feeling anything. Kind of like an animal. I forgot who I was. Where I was. Nothing could reach me. Or maybe could? A blood-curling, agonized scream pierced through the haze. It came from the boy whom I was draining. Whom I wanted to live so wildly.

I quickly ripped myself from his neck. Luckily, he didn't lost that much blood. He would heal.

Unfortunately, I heard other things as well, like hurried footsteps, shouting and heartbeats which weren't as erratic as the boy's from the venom rushing through his bloodstream. Those hearts were merely worried and strained. They belonged to the rescue team, I suppose. Of course, I wasn't a fool so I didn't wait long enough to find it out. There was no way that these people could see us like this, my suddenly red eyes, and the suffering man. I picked him up and ran.

After a mile or so, we reached a dead-end street which seemed deserted enough to be safe. I placed him carefully on the ground, sniffing the air and listening to see if we were indeed safe. We were, so I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed Alice's number. God bless her, she picked it up almost immediately.

"Bella! Is everything okay? Where are you? What happened? I…"

I cut her off.

"Listen, Alice, " I started, probably sounding like a blackmailer from a bad action movie.

Honestly, it felt like an action movie.

"We don't have the time for a small talk, you have to come here right now!" I told her. "You saw everything, right?"

"No, there's too much to see right now, so I tried my best to turn my gift out." She answered apologetically.

"Too bad, I have no idea were I am, plus I have some explanation to do when we meet."

"Stop panicking, sis, I can find you by scent. It may take time, but I will be there" She soothed me.

I did the most I could in the moment. I hoped for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sadly, I still don't own Twilight or Remember Me**

**Thanks to anicacullen for the proof reading.**

After the phone went silent, I fell into some sort of haze. I knew I would have plenty of time until Alice's arrival. And time was the last thing I needed. I didn't want to think, I felt like a human who swam through the ocean. I was mentally tired. Who knew that changing a dying guy was such a tiresome job?

To keep myself somewhat occupied, I went back to scrutinize him. He whimpered and moaned quietly, so I sat next to him. After a little inner battle, I reached for his hand and held it in my own.

"I'm sorry. I know how much pain you're in. But it will go away eventually, and you'll be stronger than ever. I promise." I whispered, and he made no sign of understanding me.

Suddenly, I felt ridiculous for talking to somebody who was without doubt too preoccupied burning alive to listen to my babbling.

In this moment he shifted his weight, and I noticed a piece of paper that was dangerously close to slip out of his pocket.

My curious nature made itself known as a wave of irresistible urge to see the sheet. So I took and examined it.

My breath caught in my throat from the sight. The paper was actually a picture, showing my creation with a blonde girl. But what I noticed first were his eyes, the most beautiful shade of blue-green like the ocean. They mesmerized me and I felt a slight pain at the thought that this color was lost forever. But their owner - even with crimson colored eyes- will live and that was what really mattered.

My second observation was the girl. They stood there like those people who are in love, with their arms around each other, and laughing happily at the camera. Now I felt even more pain. I didn't understand why, he wasn't my belonging. I also realized that I didn't know anything about him. Not even his name, let alone his family or marital status. But I couldn't help myself, I wanted to be in the girl's place so bad.

"_You've fallen in love with him. That's how love feels."___ The annoying inner voice I got to know so well in the last half an hour or so told me.

But no, it was not possible for me to fall in love. It simply didn't feel right to see him with a female. I wasn't jealous, it just wasn't right.

And despite everything, I would have paid anything to have him on a picture with me like he was with her. Something in this guy drew me to him like a magnet, or rather a thousand magnets, like nothing else before. I wanted to pull him close to me in an embrace to tell him that everything would be fine from now on, that his pain would go away. I wanted to erase that pain with a kiss… or two. Was he my singer? I heard Carlisle talk about singers, but I wasn't sure.

Out of thin air, a pixie's voice interrupted my slightly inappropriate thoughts.

"Bella? Who the heck is this? And what happened to him? And why am I seeing…"

"What are you seeing?" I asked, startled. Did she see us _together_?

"Nothing, except for flashes. So who's that? And how did you get him?"

"I don't know who he is," I admitted. "I just found him nearby the tower. Do you remember the scent?" I asked her.

"Sure. Did you find the source?"

"Um, yes. I found the source. It was him, dying, and I saved him." I explained casually.

Alice's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets.

"You BIT. HIM? And he is alive… Impressive," She said, smiling. "I'm proud of you. But I'm wondering what you are going to do with him. I wish you good luck to restrain a newborn."

Newborn. It haven't even occurred to me before, but now even I was impressed by my own stupidity. How on Earth would I cope with a newborn when I almost still was one?!

I realized that Alice still waited for my answer, so I made up an idea. "I think we should bring him somewhere safe then we can discuss the further plans."

"Good idea. And when he wakes up, we will explain everything to him and he can decide whether he wants to stay with us or live his own life."

Own life. I felt a sudden little pain, similar to the one I felt when I found out about Blondie. On the other hand, I had a feeling that he would stay. He looked like the perfect vegetarian vampire to me.

"Okay, bring him, let's go home." Alice told me. "But you're explaining this all to the family." She added.

We went back to the car, I sincerely hoped no one would see us.

The car ride to home was silent. I was grateful for the crazy driving habits of my family, since we didn't have to travel by plane. In this situation, that would be a tad conspicuous.

Alice and I were both silent, I was nervous and had a lot to think about and Alice, knowing her, must have been scanning the future. I felt like a child who broke her granny's finest china and waited for the punishment. I wasn't sure if my family would be able to see the story in my point of view. I was sure they wouldn't let down a dying man, either. Especially if the man would be more than attractive to them.

Our story reminded me of Rosalie and Emmett's, and I feared their reactions the most. I wasn't in the family yet, but I heard the story multiple times and I knew that nobody threw a fit when Rosalie brought home the dying Emmett. Her intentions were similar to mine, she didn't want him to die. And they fell in love and got married and live happily ever after since their first wedding. Yes, first, because they got married multiple times. Rose likes attention. I hate it. It's just another little thing of the thousand others that made us sharp opposites. And turns out opposites don't always attract each other.

I looked at the landscape blurring past the window. We were halfway there. The closer we got to home, the more nervous I became. My biggest worry was Jasper, who could find out in the blink of an eye why exactly I became a lifesaver. And I didn't want him to find out. I would have to hide everything from him, which would be hard, but I'd do it for the sake of my own sanity.

The thought almost made me laugh. Keeping secrets in our family? Almost impossible. And I knew them too well to easily predict what would happen once we get home. Carlisle would be proud of me and would want to know every little detail of the transformation. Esme's reaction was a piece of cake, love comes so easy to her, I knew she'd immediately accept and even love the newest family member. With my siblings, there'd be more trouble. First of all, there will be a problem with Jasper, with his gift. Then there came Emmett, who can be really dumb sometimes, but if he found out about my secret… I couldn't live it down. He would tease me out of the world with his suggestive jokes. Alice would be the hardest to lie to, it crossed my mind that maybe, just maybe she already knew. She was suspiciously quiet, not her usual bubbly self. Maybe her visions kept her occupied. And lastly, there was Rosalie, whose reaction I feared the most. She'd be beyond furious, she hates changes, and this boy –according to her- means threat being the newborn. And I couldn't expect her to be open-minded, she could barely even tolerate me.

But I didn't care. She doesn't have to talk to me ever again if she chooses so. I'd fight for my man. I was shocked by myself yet again. Would I go against my family for this completely stranger? And I knew the answer to my own question. Yes. Yes, I would. I would risk everything, I would go against the world if I had to for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As we passed the city limit of Fort Covington, the tiny town right next to the Canadian border where our family was currently residing, I really was getting cold feet. In fact, I started to think it was a mistake to bring a random man home. I was still clutching his hand, stronger and stronger as my nerves were kicking in. As if I was the weaker one who needed support. Thankfully, we lived deep in the forest, so I still had a little time.

In the gaps of our meaningless chit-chat, Alice kept throwing strange looks in my direction through the entire way, but I decided to ignore them. I had enough to worry about, thanks very much. And I knew that she could keep the things to herself if she indeed knew anything. Instead, I turned my attention to my creation, who seemed calmer at the contact, so I kept him in my lap during the car ride. He will probably hate me forever for taking his human family and Blondie from him, so I had to enjoy these moments I had. The fact alone- my proximity relaxing him- made my heart sing, but I was desperately trying to keep a straight face for Alice's (and my secret's) sake.

At this moment, the car pulled up to the house and Alice cut the engine.

"You'll explain this. I'm not saying anything." She told me with a smug face.

"Thanks, sister dearest. Thanks a lot." I groaned. I hoped she was kidding.

I had to cut short the complaining, since we barely got out, Esme rushed towards us and- oh no!- the car with full speed. Uh-oh, we forgot to call her.

"Oh, thanks Lord you're both fine! We just saw what happened on the news!" She cried. "It's so terrible, those poor people."

I was glad she wasn't with us. She was the most compassionate creature in the world, it's good she hadn't seen it on the spot.

"It's over now, we're safe and home. It's okay." Alice soothed her, while they hugged each other.

She then came over to me, where I was still standing next to the car and embraced me as well.

"Did you enjoy the trip if we overlook the circumstances?" She asked me. "I know you love the city."

I was about to answer, when I turned my head back to the car, out of reflex. Esme followed my gaze and let out a small gasp.

"Oh my God, who is this young man? What happened to him?" She asked with one breath.

"It's a long story. I think we should go inside and I'll tell you all what happened." I suggested.

I made a movement to pick up the "young man", in Esme's words, when Alice cleared her throat.

"Umm… I think it would be the best if you left him here. Let's not overwhelm the others."

I did as she said, it was the best to listen to her. She'd know, after all.

"Everyone! The girls are home. Family meeting in the living room!" Esme said as soon as we got inside. One of the advantages of being a vampire: you don't need to yell, your family will hear you anyway.

Unlike many others of our kind, I loved every minute of being a vampire. Sure, it was hard to leave behind my past, but I got so much in trade. I could only hope that the man I changed would think so too, or at least he wouldn't attempt to murder me when he wakes up. The family came in, one by one. They all seemed pretty curious, except Rosalie, who looked irritated, as always. I hoped the clothes we got her were going to be enough to calm her when she finds out the biggest achievement of the trip. Jasper must have sensed my chaotic feelings, he just stared at me.

"What is the reason of this meeting?" Carlisle asked.

Alice took pity on me, she stepped forward and spoke up. " Sit down, please, and keep and open mind." She asked the others.

I took the hint and quietly walked out, to the car. I was close to hyperventilating and almost ripped the door out of its hinges. I carefully took the new family member in my arms and ran back inside. Everybody stared at us, mouths open, not talking, not even breathing, except Alice and Esme because they already knew about him. Then they started to speak at once.

"What happened?" -Carlisle

"Yeah, what's up with him?" –Emmett

"Poor guy, he's crazy with pain." –Jasper

"Seriously, a human?!" –Rosalie

"If you just let me tell the story, you'd know." I growled. They went silent.

"So, as you surely know, we were in the Financial District when the attacks happened. Actually, we were two streets away from the WTC. On our way to the car, I found this boy dying. I didn't want him to die, so I changed him." I told, not looking at anyone.

"Are you in love with him, or what?" Jasper asked.

"No! No way! I'm not in love, I just… it was my annual good deed, okay?" I said, pretty angry.

"But why him?" He challenged.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He smells good." Wow, what a lame excuse! I mentally congratulated myself.

Dad, on the other hand, was proud of me. "Well done! You're stronger than any of us was in your age." He said smiling.

"A newborn! I'll have someone to fight with! Cool!" Emmett grinned.

Rose kept suspiciously silent, I almost believed she wouldn't throw a fit, so she scared the living daylight out of me when she jumped up from the couch, marched to the shelf and threw Esme's favorite vase at me with full force.

"Are you out of your freaking mind? Are you?" She screamed.

I didn't want to go in a fight and she didn't need to know I was boiling inside so I calmly answered. "You did the same with Emmett." And that was it. She jumped on me, forgetting I was still a tad stronger than her so I shook her off.

"Stop it already! I'm ashamed of you, Rosalie. Apologize to your sister." Esme ordered, sounding like a real mom.

"Why would I?" She spat. "She only brings trouble, like that homeless looking freak over there!" She shouted, then ran to the sofa and tried to hit MY man. This time, I didn't even amused myself with my possessive thoughts.

In a blink of an eye, I was behind her, shoving her aside while screaming. "How dare you? He's not a freak! You don't even know him, how can you judge?"

"She meant the best." Carlisle soothed her. I shot him a thankful glance.

"You're right. It's all Jasper's fault, had he been stronger, these two wouldn't be here." She said.

Jasper choose this moment to speak up. "Enough! If you can't handle the situation like a mature adult you claim you are, you can get out." He said.

Rose snorted and bolted out.

"I think I should go after her." Emmett muttered and walked out.

"Don't get too worked up, she just needs time." Alice tried to cheer me up, hugging my shoulder.

"Sure. That's why she hates my guts ever since you guys brought me home. And now, his." I whispered.

"Just ignore her. We'll always be there for you." Jasper promised. And with a knowing smile, he added. "Both of you."

I smiled as I took my creation upstairs and I was very, very thankful for having such a wonderful family.


End file.
